Pharrell Williams production discography
in Times Square in September 2006.]] The following list is a partial discography of production by Pharrell Williams, an American record producer and recording artist from Virginia Beach, Virginia. It includes a list of songs produced, co-produced and remixed by year, artist, album and title. For songs produced by The Neptunes, a production duo including Williams, see The Neptunes production discography. Singles produced 2006 Pharrell Williams - In My Mind * 01. "Can I Have It Like That" (feat. Gwen Stefani) * 02. "How Does It Feel" * 03. "Raspy Shit" * 04. "Best Friend" * 05. "You Can Do It Too" (feat. Jamie Cullum) * 06. "Keep It Playa" (feat. Slim Thug) * 07. "That Girl" (feat. Snoop Dogg & Charlie Wilson) * 08. "Angel" * 09. "Young Girl / I Really Like You" (feat. Jay-Z) * 10. "Take It Off (Dim The Lights)" * 11. "Stay With Me" (feat. Pusha T) * 12. "Baby" (feat. Nelly) * 13. "Our Father" * 14. "Number One" (feat. Kanye West) * 15. "Show You How To Hustle" (feat. Lauren London) * 16. "Swagger International" (International Bonus Track) Pitbull - El Mariel * 04. "Jealouso" 2008 Maroon 5 - Call and Response: The Remix Album * 06. "She Will Be Loved (Pharrell Williams Remix)" Fall Out Boy - Folie à Deux * 11. "w.a.m.s." 2009 Busta Rhymes - Back on My B.S. * 06. "Kill Dem" (feat. Pharrell & Tosh) 2010 Game - The R.E.D. Room * 13. "It Must Be Me" (feat. Pharrell) Various Artists - Despicable Me: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack * 01. "Despicable Me" (Pharrell) * 02. "Fun, Fun, Fun" (Pharrell) * 03. "I'm On a Roll" (Destinee & Paris) * 04. "Minion Mambo" (The Minions feat. Pharrell & Lupe Fiasco) * 06. "My Life" (Robin Thicke) * 07. "Prettiest Girls" (Pharrell) * 08. "Rocket's Theme" (Pharrell) * 10. "The Unicorn Song" (Elsie Fisher) Chiddy Bang - The Preview * 01. "The Good Life" 2011 Game - Purp & Patron Disc 1 * 02. "In My '64" (feat. Pharrell & Snoop Dogg) Disc 2 * 06. "Dedicated" (feat. Pharrell) Travis Barker - Let the Drummer Get Wicked * 02. "Come and Get Wicked" (feat. Clipse) Game - The R.E.D. Album * 19. "Mama Knows" (feat. Nelly Furtado) ;Leftover * 00. "Red Bottoms" (feat. Diddy) * 00. "Ain't No Doubt About It" (feat. Justin Timberlake) Gloria Estefan - Miss Little Havana * 01. "Miss Little Havana" * 02. "I Can't Believe" * 03. "Heat" * 04. "Wepa" (Produced with Emilio Estefan) * 05. "Say Ay" * 06. "So Good" (Produced with Emilio Estefan) * 07. "Right Away" (Produced with Emilio Estefan) * 08. "Make Me Say Yes" * 09. "Time Is Ticking" (Produced with Emilio Estefan) Javier Colon - Come Through for You * 11. "Stand Up" (feat. Adam Levine) (produced with Martin Terefe) 2012 Tyga - Careless World: Rise of the Last King * 02. "Lil' Homie" (feat. Pharrell) Adam Lambert - Trespassing * 01. "Trespassing" * 05. "Kickin' In" Scissor Sisters - Magic Hour * 03. "Inevitable" (Produced with Scissor Sisters) Currensy - The Stoned Immaculate * 09. "Chasin' Papers" (feat. Pharrell) Usher - Looking 4 Myself * 07. "Twisted" (feat. Pharrell) * 18. "Hot Thing" (feat. ASAP Rocky) Frank Ocean - channel ORANGE * 05. "Sweet Life" (Produced with Frank Ocean) * 17. "End/Golden Girl" (featuring. Tyler, the Creator) (Produced with Frank Ocean & Tyler, the Creator) Conor Maynard - Contrast * 05. "Lift Off" (feat. Pharrell) * 11. "Glass Girl" Rick Ross - God Forgives, I Don't * 11. "Presidential" (feat. Elijah Blake) Rick Ross - The Black Bar Mitzvah * 12. "Presidential (Remix)"(feat. Pharrell & Rockie Fresh) Kendrick Lamar - good kid, m.A.A.d city * 07. "good kid" Wiz Khalifa - O.N.I.F.C. * 11. "Rise Above" (feat. Pharrell, Tuki Carter & Amber Rose) T.I. - Trouble Man: Heavy Is the Head * 13. "Hello" (feat. Cee-Lo Green) Danny! - Payback ;Leftover *00. "Speed" (original version) (feat. Pharrell) 2013 RDGLDGRN - Red Gold Green * 02. "Doing the Most" Destiny's Child - Love Songs * 14. "Nuclear" N.O.R.E. - Student of the Game * 05. "The Problem (Lawwwddd)" (feat. Pharrell) Kelly Rowland - Talk a Good Game * 11. "Street Life" (feat. Pusha T) * 12. "Stand in Front of Me" * 16. "Feet to the Fire" (feat. Pharrell) Mac Miller - Watching Movies with the Sound Off * 08. "Objects in the Mirror" Various artists - Despicable Me 2: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack * 01. "Scream" (CeeLo Green) * 03. "Just a Cloud Away" (Pharrell) * 04. "Happy" (Pharrell) * 07. "Fun, Fun, Fun" (Pharrell) * 08. "Despicable Me" (Pharrell) Jay-Z - Magna Carta Holy Grail * 05. "Oceans" (featuring. Frank Ocean) (Additional production by Timbaland) * 13. "BBC" (featuring. Nas, Justin Timberlake, Beyoncé Knowles, Timbaland, Pharrell Williams, Swizz Beatz & Niigo) ;Leftover *00. "Glory" (featuring. Blue Ivy Carter) Robin Thicke - Blurred Lines Mayer Hawthorne - Where Does This Door Go * 06. "Wine Glass Woman" * 10. "Reach Out Richard" * 14. "The Stars Are Ours" * 15. "They Don't Know You" John Legend - Love in the Future * 19. "Aim High" (Produced with John Legend) 2 Chainz - B.O.A.T.S. II: Me Time * 03. "Feds Watching" (feat. Pharrell) Aloe Blacc - Wake Me Up EP * 03. "Love Is the Answer" Nelly - M.O. * 01. "Get Like Me" (feat. Nicki Minaj & Pharrell) * 03. "Rick James" (feat. T.I.) * 05. "Maryland, Massachusetts" * 08. "IDGAF" (feat. T.I. & Pharrell) * 15. "Shake Whatever" Miley Cyrus - Bangerz * 04. "4x4" (feat. Nelly) * 08. "#GETITRIGHT" * 14. "Rooting For My Baby" * 15. "On My Own" Pusha T - My Name Is My Name * 05. "Suicide" (feat. Ab-Liva) * 12. "S.N.I.T.C.H." (feat. Pharrell) Beyoncé - BEYONCÉ * 04. "Blow" (Produced with Beyoncé Knowles & Timbaland) * 12. "Superpower" (featuring Frank Ocean) (additional production by Boots) * 00. "Wake Up (R.E.M)" (Later given to Grande for fourth studio album) Aloe Blacc - Lift Your Spirit * 02. "Love Is the Answer" Woodkid - I love you EP * 03. "I love You" (Pharrell's remix) Busta Rhymes * 00. "Twerk It" (feat. Nicki Minaj) Mike Posner * 00. "I.D.G.A.F." (feat. Pharrell) 2014 Kap G - Like A Mexican * 06. "Cocaine Shawty" (ft. Fabolous) Daley - Days & Nights * 02. "Look Up" Schoolboy Q - Oxymoron * 02. "Los Awesome" (feat. Jay Rock) Pharrell Williams - G I R L * 01. "Marilyn Monroe" * 02. "Brand New" (featuring. Justin Timberlake) * 03. "Hunter" * 04. "Gush" * 05. "Happy" * 06. "Come Get It Bae" * 07. "Gust of Wind" * 08. "Lost Queen" * 09. "I Know Who You Are" (featuring. Alicia Keys) * 10. "It Girl" Kylie Minogue - Kiss Me Once * 03. "I Was Gonna Cancel" Paloma Faith - A Perfect Contradiction * 01. "Can't Rely on You" Various Artists - ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Soundtrack * 05. "It's On Again" (Alicia Keys feat. Kendrick Lamar) http://screenrant.com/amazing-spider-man-2-soundtrack-listing-samples-spoilers/2/(co-produced with Hans Zimmer) * 07. "That's My Man" (LIZ) * 08. "Here" (Pharrell)(co-produced with Stephen Lipson) Ed Sheeran - x * 03. "Sing" * 09. "Runaway" Jennifer Hudson - JHUD * 03. "He Ain't Goin' Nowhere" (featuring Iggy Azalea) * 05. "I Can't Describe (The Way I Feel)" (feat. T.I.) * 07. "Just That Type of Girl" * 11. "Never Give It Up" T.I. - Paperwork Executive Producer * 02. "G Shit" (featuring Jeezy and Watch The Duck) * 05. "Oh Yeah" (featuring Pharrell) * 09. "Paperwork" (featuring Pharrell) * 14. "Light 'Em Up (RIP Doe B)" (featuring Pharrell & Watch The Duck) Beyoncé - Beyoncé: Platinum Edition/''More '''Disc 4 (Platinum Edition)/Disc 1 (More)' * 05. Blow (Remix) (featuring Pharrell) (produced with Beyoncé Knowles & Timbaland, additional production and remixed by Jerome Harmon) Azealia Banks - Broke with Expensive Taste ;Leftover *00. "ATM Jam" (feat. Pharrell) Usher * 00. "She Came to Give It to You" (feat. Nicki Minaj) 2015 Snoop Dogg - BUSH * 01. "California Roll" (featuring. Stevie Wonder & Pharrell Williams) * 02. "This City" * 03. "R U A Freak" * 04. "Awake" * 05. "So Many Pros" * 06. "Peaches'N'Cream" * 07. "Edibles" (featuring. T.I.) * 08. "I Knew That" * 09. "Run Away" (featuring. Gwen Stefani) * 10. "I'm Ya' Dogg" (featuring. Kendrick Lamar & Rick Ross) (Additional Production on Album by Chad Hugo) http://www.discogs.com/Snoop-Dogg-Bush/release/6987961 Kendrick Lamar - To Pimp a Butterfly * 07. "Alright" Overdoz. *00. "Last Kiss" Jamie Foxx - Hollywood: A Story of a Dozen Roses * 05. "Tease" Pharrell - Apple Music Exclusive * "Freedom" Busta Rhymes - The Return of The Dragon / The Abstract Went on Vacation * 09. "Tonight" (featuring. Sean Paul) Missy Elliott *00. "WTF (Where They From)" 2016 Frank Ocean - Blonde * 03. "Pink + White" Alicia Keys - Here *10. "Work On It" (co-produced with Alicia Keys) Kid Cudi - Passion, Pain & Demon Slayin' *04. "By Design" (feat. André 3000) *09. "Flight at First Sight / Advanced" (feat. Pharrell Williams) *18. "Surfin'" (feat. Pharrell Williams) J Balvin - Energia * 00. Safari Gwen Stefani - This Is What the Truth Feels Like ;Leftover * 00. "Spark the Fire" * 00. "Shine" (feat. Pharrell) Post Malone - Stoney * 13. "Up There" 2017 Vic Mensa - The Manuscript * 02. "OMG" (feat. Pusha T) 2 Chainz - Pretty Girls Like Trap Music * 15. "Bailan" (feat. Pharrell Williams) Vic Mensa - The Autobiography * 10. "Wings" (feat. Pharrell Williams & Saul Williams) Lil Uzi Vert - Luv Is Rage 2 * 08. "Neon Guts" (feat. Pharrell Williams) N.O.R.E. * "Uno Más" (feat. Pharrell Williams) Ty Dolla $ign - Beach House 3 * 10. "Stare" (feat. Pharrell Williams and Wiz Khalifa) Various artists - Despicable Me 3: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack * 01. "Yellow Light" (Pharrell) * 02. "Hug Me" (With Trey Parker) * 03. "There's Something Special" (Pharrell) * 04. "Freedom" (Pharrell) * 05. "Doowit" (Pharrell) * 06. "Chuck Berry" (Pharrell) * 07. "Fun, Fun, Fun" (Pharrell) * 08. "Despicable Me" (Pharrell) 2018 Migos - Culture 2 * 02. "Stir Fry" Justin Timberlake - Man of the Woods * 02. "Midnight Summer Jam" * 04. "Man of The Woods" * 05. "Higher, Higher" * 06. "Wave" * 07. "Supplies" * 11. "Flannel" * 12. "Montana" * 13. "Breeze Off The Pond" * 14. "Livin' Off The Land" Produced by Pharrell Williams and Chad Hugo Pharrell Williams & Camila Cabello * "Sangria Wine" The Carters (Beyoncé & Jay-Z) - Everything Is Love * 02. "Apeshit" * 04. "Nice" Ariana Grande - Sweetener * 02. "Blazed" * 03. "The Light Is Coming" * 04. "R.E.M" * 06. "Sweetener" * 07. "Successful" * 11. "Borderline" * 15. "Get Well Soon" Quavo - Quavo Huncho * 14. "Go All the Way" Various Artists - Global Citizen EP 1 * 02. "E-Lo" (performed by Los Unidades & Pharrell Williams feat. Jozzy) 2019 Solange - When I Get Home * 09. "Almeda" (feat. Playboi Carti; co-producer with John Carroll Kirby) * 17. "Sound of Rain" (co-producer with John Key) 2 Chainz - Rap or Go to the League * 09. "Momma I Hit a Lick (feat. Kendrick Lamar) Anderson Paak - Ventura * 10. "Twilight" Beck - Hyperspace * 01. "Saw Lightning" Madonna – Madame X * 17. "Back That Up to the Beat" Various Artists - The Lion King *4. "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" (JD McCrary, Shahadi Wright Joseph, John Oliver) *9. "Hakuna Matata" (McCrary, Seth Rogen, Billy Eichner, Donald Glover) *11. "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" (Eichner, Rogen) *12. "Can You Feel the Love Tonight"(Beyoncé, Glover, Rogen, Eichner) *19. "Mbube" (Lebo M.) Uncertified * 2008: Lindsay Lohan - "Playground" * 2011: Jared Evan - "Anywhere" (feat. Game & Pharrell) *2001: 702 - “I Still Love You” See also *Pharrell Williams discography *The Neptunes production discography References External links *Pharrell Williams at Discogs Category:Albums produced by Pharrell Williams Category:Discographies of American artists Category:Hip hop discographies Category:Production discographies Category:Song recordings produced by Pharrell Williams Production discography Pharrell Williams production discography